RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 Lilyflower paused as she spotted a RockClan cat bearing the border.----Pumpkinkit huffed. "You should've woken me!"Silverstar 19:57, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, I didn't know you wanted to come. The moon is red!" Creekkit purred. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'HappyHALLOWEEN]] 19:58, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver sniffed. ''I crossed the border! ''he thought and quickly turned he looked back at the rabbit he caught. ''What about the rabbit? If I leave it i'm dead, I take it I'm dead... maybe if no ones watching...? ''He padded over to the rabbit and picked it up. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:01, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Just as the tom was about to pick up the rabbit, Lilyfur put a paw on top of it, narrowing her eyes at the tom. "...What do you think you're doing?"---- Pumpkinkit's eyes grew round. "I-Is it on fire?!"Silverstar' 20:03, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver looked up at the she-cat. "I crossed the border without knowing and I didn't want to leave this because then it'd be a waste, And your Clan probably... would have got mad." he spit everything out. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:05, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower let out a soft giggle. "Waste? I'm pretty sure I would've taken it home and eaten it myself. After all, it is on our side."Silverstar' 20:07, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "What? Umm.....I don't think so." Creekkit said. ---- Runningstrike followed his brother's scent, he was sure it was him....but his brother would never do that. Then he spotted Stromriver. What? No.... [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 20:10, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "You can have it if you want." Stormriver mewed backing away into a tree and he fell on his chin. He scrambled to his paws and gave his chest fur a lick, looking away. ---- "Of course it wasn't on fire!" Darkkit mewed following Creekkit into the den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 20:09, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Then Creekkit remmebered the best part. "And Darkkit called me a feisty wrench!" He purred. ---- With out making a noise, RUnningstrike watched his brother and the ShadeClan cat. Could it be true? [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 20:12, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower twitched her whiskers in amusement as the tom stumbled, taking a step forward. "Are you ok?" She asked with a small smile. She had to admit, he was quite a funny tom.---- Pumpkinkit twitched her tail. "Well, it's red...Is it bleeding? Is it hurt? It looks like Sparkpaw!"Silverstar 20:13, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "No....." Creekkit mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 20:14, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yeah! I'm fine!" Stormriver meowed flecking his ears. "So erm, you can have it." ---- Darkkit purred. "Ithink we should ask Dewbramble! maye Sparkpaw will die!" she mewed and hurried to the medicine den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 20:15, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Huh?" Creekkit mewed. ---- Runningstrike knew just what was going on. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 20:16, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Sparkpaw flinched in alarm, dashing after the kit. "I'm not going to die!"---- Lilyflower blinked. "Er, thanks?" She paused. "What's your name? I don't think I've seen you before."Silverstar 20:17, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Stormriver." he meowed. ---- "Yes you WILL!" Darkkit yowled and ran into the medicne den. "Dewbramble! whats the red moon mean?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 20:19, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "At least not anytime soon!" Sparkpaw called after the kit.---- Lilyflower sat down, prodding the rabbit with a white paw. "I'm Lilyflower."'Silverstar' 20:20, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "I think we've met before, When we were apprentices, at a gathering." Stormriver stated. ---- "I don't know Darkkit." Dewbramble rolled his eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather'''��]] 20:21, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay